nickelodeonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Clarissa
23.03.1991 (Nickelodeon) 05.07.1995 (Nickelodeon) }} Clarissa ist eine US-amerikanische Comedyserie, die hauptsächlich auf das Publikum im Teenageralter abzielt. Sie wurde in den Nickelodeon-Studios in Orlando, Florida produziert. Insgesamt wurden 65 Folgen produziert; danach wurde 1994 die Serie eingestellt. Erstmals nach 7 Jahren strahlte Nickelodeon Deutschland bzw. Nicknight die Serie seit dem 3. August 2015 wieder aus. Handlung Die Hauptrolle der Clarissa Darling spielt die junge Melissa Joan Hart, die ihren Fernsehzuschauern meist auf eine sehr anschauliche Weise ihre Probleme, wie Pickel, ihren kleinen nervigen Bruder, ihre erste Verliebtheit und Probleme in der Schule erklärt. Ihre Familie besteht aus ihrem Vater Marshall, einem pingeligen und abenteuerlustigen Architekten, der jedes Gebäude themenbezogen plant (Zahnarztpraxis in einem riesigen Zahn oder Schuhläden in Turnschuhen), ihrer Mutter Janet, einer fürsorglichen Mutter im Tofu-Wahn (fast jedes Essen besteht aus Tofu) und ihrem besserwisserischen, begabten Bruder Ferguson. Zudem taucht oft ihr bester Freund Sam auf, der mit einer Leiter durch das Fenster hereinkommt und Clarissa in der ganzen Serie nur einmal verlässt. Beim Betreten des Hauses wird stets ein charakteristisches Geräusch als Running Gag gespielt. Dieses Geräusch ertönt ebenfalls, als Sam das Haus ausnahmsweise einmal durch die Tür betritt. thumb|250px|Rechts Clarissa mit ihrem Freund Besetzung und Synchronisation Ausstrahlung Staffelübersicht Staffel 1 }} Staffel 2 }} Staffel 3 }} Staffel 4 }} Staffel 5 }} Kritik * John J. O’Connor schrieb 1991 in der New York Times, die Serie bediene sich dem Grundrezept für Sitcoms, die auf ein jugendliches Publikum abzielen („Recipe for sitcom aimed at young audiences“). Zu diesem zählten hippe Pubertierende, dumme Eltern und coole Klamotten („hip pubescents, dumb parents, cool fashions.“). Er zählte Clarissa zu einem der besseren aktuellen Beispiele dieser Gruppe („Among the better recent examples is Clarissa Explains It All“). Weiterhin klassifizierte O’Connor die Serie im Gegensatz zu anderen Kritikern, die sie als eine kulturelle Revolution („cultural revolution“) bezeichneten, bis auf den Vorspann als nicht revolutionär („But except for some fairly standard electronic graphics … Clarissa Explains It All is not very revolutionary“). Allerdings nannte er die Serie vielversprechend („reasonably promising“), da sie Komponenten wie einen weiblichen Hauptcharakter („Its central character is female“) und eine normale Freundschaft ohne romantische Gefühle zwischen Junge und Mädchen („Boys and girls can connect, it seems, without having to entertain thoughts of romance.“) beinhaltete.[http://query.nytimes.com/gst/fullpage.html?res=9D0CE3DD173DF93AA35754C0A967958260 New York Times, Review/Television; The Quintessential ’Pre-Woman’, John J. O’Connor] Auszeichnungen # Melissa Joan Hart gewann drei Young Artist Awards in verschiedenen Kategorien und Jahren: ## 1992: Best Young Actress Starring in an Off-Primetime or Cable Series ## 1993: Best Young Actress Starring in a Cable Series ## 1995: Best Youth Comedienne in a TV Show ## 1994 war sie zudem in der Kategorie Youth Actress Leading Role in a Television Series ebenfalls für den Young Artist Award nominiert. * Auch Sean O’Neal und Jason Zimbler waren zwei bzw. drei Mal für einen Young Artist Award nominiert. * Die Produzenten der Serie (Mitchell Kriegman (executive producer), Chris Gifford (producer), Neena Beber (co-producer)) wurden 1994 für einen Emmy in der Kategorie Outstanding Children’s Program nominiert. Weblinks * * Episodenführer * Ausführliche deutschsprachige Clarissa-FAQ Einzelnachweise en:Clarissa Explains It All Kategorie:Shows Kategorie:Kinder- und Jugendfernsehserie Kategorie:NickNight